Scope of Work Dr. Todd Golub - Core A: DMA Microarray/Bioinformatics Core This core will perform gene microarray profiling on samples as well as catalog and analyze all the profiling data. This includes, but is not limited to sample preparation, microarray preparation and all laboratory work including quality control, data analysis and distribution of data.